Just Diana
by SeaWench
Summary: There were days she wanted to give up and just be Diana, without the pain of the world on her shoulders.


Disclaimer: The story is mine; the characters are not.

* * *

There were days she wanted to give up and just be Diana, without the pain of the world on her shoulders. On those days she often wandered Metropolis wearing a designer track suit and a baseball cap Wally had given her when his team had won the championship – she still wasn't sure for which sport. It was the one disguise she permitted herself now that anonymity no longer served her purpose. The days of bulky glasses and unflattering army uniforms were gone. Although she still missed Steve some days, she didn't miss the deception that had always gone with that relationship.

This day began no differently from the others. A light jog that always felt like cheating brought her to her a sidewalk café in a quiet street, and after a croissant and espresso, to her favorite small bookstore. The clerk – barely past puberty – was too engrossed in his computer game to notice the statuesque woman walk by the front counter. Years had not helped Diana understand the male fascination with "Space Invader" video games, nor had Wally's halting explanations. Clark had shrugged his shoulders when she broached the subject with him – games involving guns had never been appealing – and she didn't dare ask Bruce.

Bruce.

She passed the "self help" section wondering if any book existed to help solve the puzzle of the Batman's mind. Somehow she didn't think the "Rules" would apply. She and Bruce were friends and colleagues and … There it stopped, for now at least. She sighed again at the futility of pursuing that line of thought again. He might come around in the end, but she doubted pushing would help. Some well placed-prodding maybe, but she would have to be careful with her advances. One never knew when he would retreat back to his cave.

She found herself in front of the magazine rack and picked up a copy of the latest People Magazine. It was always amusing to read the rumors published about her personal life. She supposed it was only natural for the public to assume she had one. This issue held two blurry photos from a movie premier she had attended over the holidays. One made it appear she was kissing Johnny Depp. She remembered the moment well. He had asked again whether she would ever appear in one of his films. This time she'd suggested a cameo as an Oompa Looma. He had laughed – he did have a charming laugh – and whispered something rather naughty about extracurricular activities at a candy factory. The photo had caught her rare blush. At least this story had some truth to it, although she never had returned his calls.

She flipped through a few more articles; Oliver Queen had been seen with a mysterious blonde, someone new had come forth with evidence that Superman was really George Clooney, and Prince Harry had finally apologized for the Nazi armband he had worn to a party.

It was reading magazines like this one that had finally convinced Diana that the women outside of Thermyscira were at least as frivolous as the men. Pondering the sad truth about her gender, Diana almost didn't notice the headline printed across page 62.

Bruce Wayne: Engaged?

It was as though her heart stopped beating. Everything, every fiber of her body was poised to react, focused on a picture in a gossip magazine. She knew, of course, that pictures like these were often faked, or taken out of context – there had been similar pictures of her in this same issue – but this one was clear, and there was no mistaking the tender affection on Bruce's face as he looked at _her_.

The photo captured Bruce at an elegant restaurant in Gotham City with a striking brunette. Diana didn't have to read the caption. She would know Selina Kyle's face anywhere.

She made no pretense of disguise as she took off outside the bookstore. The most direct route would have her home in less than a minute. As she alighted on the roof of her building she realized her wish had been granted after all. Today she was not Wonder Woman, a princess, or a hero. She was only Diana, a woman who finally understood the pain of a broken heart.

-Fin

_Author's Note: I'm not sure where Wonder Woman lives right now, so I guessed. If I'm wrong, please let me know._


End file.
